


Q-Word

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, here take it, i was bored and wrote this, no beta we die like men, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: If there's one thing Komaru hates, it's being stuck inside.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Q-Word

I'm going crazy. I mean it this time." Komaru couldn't help but pace around the small apartment. There was nothing about this that she liked; she liked being outside, going out with friends, talking to more than one person face-to-face. Not that she didn't like that one person, but she would like a little variance from time to time. She couldn't even see her own _brother_ , for goodness's sake!

"No, you aren't. I think I'd know if you were going crazy." Toko didn't even look up from her laptop, plugging away towards her novel's next deadline. She always worked from home anyway, so this wasn't much of a change. The only change was Komaru being home the entire time. "You've been here for two days. Treat it like vacation or something."

She flopped down onto the couch at Toko's feet as dramatically as she could. "But I can go places on vacation! I can't go anywhere now!" She'd heard, of course, that there were people that were going out, but that wasn't smart and she wasn't going to risk it.

Toko still didn't look up. "That's the point of this, yes." Komaru stayed there until Toko finally put her laptop to the side, having finished her scene. "You have nothing you could be doing? Nothing you've wanted to do but haven't had the time?"

"Not exactly." She shifted so she was just an inch closer to Toko, her knees pulled to her chest. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas today. "I have a couple appointments to keep over video chat later, but other than that I don't have anything to do." ...She should probably at least put on a regular shirt before those.

Toko didn't say anything for a second, instead running her hand through her loose hair. "W-well, you could always try learning some new skill. Or read." There was no shortage of books in the apartment, after all. Komaru just stared blankly at her until she sighed. "Or do something else, I don't know."

Komaru closed her eyes for a second, sinking back into the couch as much as she could. "I thought it was supposed to get easier, not harder."

"Again. Two days." But seeing her there, so… Well, Toko didn't really know how Komaru looked, but she didn't like it. "Come here."

Komaru perked up a little, scooching closer into Toko's arms. Two years of dating and they'd gotten to the point where Toko was perfectly okay with this kind of contact. Actually, she was more than okay with it sometimes; she really liked how supportive and warm it was. "Do you have much more to do today?"

"No, I'm already halfway done and the deadline isn't for a couple more weeks." Komaru relaxed into her embrace, her head resting just below Toko's shoulder.

"Good, 'cause now I don't want to move." Of course. This was always what happened. Toko buried her face in Komaru's hair for just a second, kissing the top of her head. Back when they first started dating, she never would've thought she'd enjoy kissing Komaru, but time had proven her wrong. She loved it. "Wanna watch a movie or something? We could catch up on that one show you like."

Toko considered that, wondering if either of them could actually reach the remote without getting up or moving too much. "Maybe once your appointments are over, as a treat. Let's just stay like this for now."

Komaru tilted her head up just a bit so Toko could see her smile. "I'd like that."

Perhaps the one good thing about this was that they'd get to stay cuddled close like that for longer than they normally would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly figuring out that not everything I write has to be long and absolutely perfect. I hope everyone is finding things to do so they're not overwhelmingly bored. Love yall!


End file.
